onepiece_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin .D. Shadow
Shin ·D· Shadow 'is The captain of the Soul Pirates. He is a Native Shadian that ate the Soul Soul Fruit and comes from Skypeia. Appearance Shin '·'''D·'''Shadow is 6ft 5in tall and weighs 195lbs. He is of Skinny/athletic Body type simular to that of luffys with just a little more definition to his muscles. Shadow first appears wear that of the Shandain people being a native american looking dress. But after his arrival on Tsuru-tō (Vine Island) he appears in mor modern looking clothes. His more moder clothes consist of a brown leather jacket with his Jolly roger on the back, No under shirt and a pair of plaid shorts and flip flops. Shadow has medium length hair simular to Luffy's and light blue eyes. He has the tribal tattoos of a shadian across the right side of his arm and face and also has an X scar across his chest. At this point the orgin of the scar is unknown. Personality Shadow has an interesting personality. When It come to enemies he has show that he takes it very seriously and dosn't joke around too much. Although he is this way around enemies it seems around his crew he is much more relaxed. He has been seen poking fun at his crew and even going as far as leaving them behind on an island because they didn't show up on time. When it comes to enemies he has show during his fight with Vice Admiral Ren that if he knows he is beat he will stop. Relationships Crew Within the Soul Pirates Shadows relationships seem to be that of close friends. It seems his relationship With Kay is like that of brothers. This may be due to the fact that they grew up together and have known each other for a very long time. There also has been several occasions were he attagonizes the crew a little and once he was even seen leaving Sophie behind because she was a couple minutes late when told to be back in two hours. So it seems that even though he is close with the current members of his crew that when it comes to being captain he takes it seriously and orders his crew around. Although he dose this it dosn't seem to be to the extent to piss his crew off. Friends Seems back up on skypeia he may have some friends amoungst his village but no detail has went into this. It seems that of the few islands they have went to no real friends have been gained but it seems that a moderate relationshipe between Shadow and Sanji may have been formed. Enemies OF the few enemies Shadow and The Soul Pirates have faced only one has survived. It seems the fight between Shadow and Vice Admiral Ren that shadow was quite impressed with rens skills. But thus far no major enemies have been revealed and the fact that now Vice Admiral Ren is WANTED could mean that the fact they are enemies may not last. Family Thus far in the series no family at all as been revaled. So it leaves major questions to if his family are alive or dead or possible pirates but nothing has been confirmed yet. Abilities and Powers Shadow has a wide range of powers. Apperentally before he consumed his cursade fruit he was a skilled hand to hand combat fighter and on top of that was quite good with guns. Mantra It has been confirmed that Shadow posses's Mantra and that his range is quite large. He has show a few instances where he was able to predict God's Lightning before it even appeared in the sky and even before Sophies Mantra could sense it. This prooves that his Mantra is stronger then that of Sohpies and possible even stronger then God's Devil Fruit Powers Shadow Also Possess the power of a devil fruit. The Soul Soul Fruit. This devil fruit is that of a Logia type. The fruit also gives him the ability to remove the soul of his opponent. It seems that even with the soul removed as long as it is still intact the persons whos soul it is can still speak and move freely. Once the soul is removed and in the hand it seems to look squishy like a cloud but fragiale like glass and if squished it shatters killing the persons who's soul it is. It has also been confirmed that the Soul Soul fruit also gives the ability for the user to consumer others souls and in doing so gains any major natural ability they have. (IE: If consumed Chopper would get docter skills, If consumed Zoro would gain sword fighting skills. Haōshoku Haki It has been confirmed by geicorules the creater of the role play that Shadow possess this power. But it has been yet to be shown or even mentioned when it will be revealed History Shadow is a Native Shandian. He Starts his Journey at the age of 15 with his best friend Kay and a Skypeian girl named Sohpei that he just met. Unlike what you would expect for a normal crew the Sould Pirates make their way from the grandline to the east blue. They start off their journey up in skypeia and after meeting Sophie Shadow, Kay and Sophie decide to jump off Cloud end to get to the blue sea. All dosn't go how they planned Shadow and kay use shoes with jet dials to make it to where they can fly. Unfortuniently they malfunction and the two of them start to fall to their deaths. Thanks to Sophies devil fruit she saves Kay but Shadow utterly falls to what should be his death. Luckly he hit land and thanks to his devil fruit power he regenerates. Arrival in Jaya After shadows close death they go down to the docks to search for a boat. Jaya being the pirate scum filled place their is several ships to choose from but shadow has his eyes set on a huge pirate ship owned by the Cougar pirates. Sophie attemts to convince Shadow to settle for a much smaller nonpirate ship that was next to it but he refuses. They board the huge ship and to their luck all of the cougar pirates are aboads along with their captain. Captain cougar takes shadows comand to get of their ship and hand it over as a joke. He goes as far as trowing his wanted poster at shadow to reviel that he has a bounty of http://i187.photobucket.com/albums/x286/geicorules/Bsymbol.gif95,000,000. Even after all that Shadow dosn't seem to care and ends up killing Captain cougar and with the help of Kay and Sophie over throws the rest of the cougar pirates. Sailing with no where to go Shadow has zero sail experience in the grandline despite that after the defeat of captain cougar they set sail having no idea where they are going. After about 3days adrift they figure out they need a Log Pose to go anywhere in the grandline.